vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Resurrection
Resurrection 'is the power of vampires, hybrids, and witches to bring someone or something back from the dead by magical or supernatural means. Resurrection was made possible 2000 years ago by a witch named Qetsiyah due to her creation of the Other Side which prevented supernatural souls from truly passing on. It is stated that there is always a consequence for bringing someone back from the dead, as it is the will of nature that all living beings must die. However, there are some magical beings who have won against any possible consequence entirely. Species Vampires ]] Vampires can, in a way, resurrect humans from the dead by giving them their blood while they are still alive. Whether this is from direct feeding or through syringe injection, the end result is the same. If the human dies with vampire blood in their system, they will return to life relatively quickly, although they will awaken in transition to become a vampire and will die again within 24 hours unless they choose to feed on human blood to complete their transition into a vampire. It has also been said that it's possible for a witch to travel to the Other Side and bring back the transitioning vampire's soul to the living world before they feed on human blood, they can be returned to their human state, although such a spell has never successfully been performed. Hybrids Through their vampire heritage, when the Original hybrid feeds his blood to a living werewolf and the werewolf is killed, they will be resurrected and awaken in transition to become a hybrid. To complete the transition, they need to feed on the blood of the doppelgänger. If they do not, the transitioning hybrid will begin to feel immense pain and will start to bleed very heavily from their eyes. From there, they go into shock, turn rabid, and eventually die. A transitioning hybrid who drinks the blood of a normal human will not complete their transition, and will produce the same result. Once they drink the blood of the doppelgänger, they become fully resurrected as a vampire-werewolf hybrid. It as also been recently revealed that a werewolf who ingests the blood of the first living hybrid, Hope Mikaelson, dies with it in their system, and awakens in transition, can drink Hope's blood again and be successfully transitioned into a hybrid, as evidenced by Hayley Marshall's transformation. Witches Witches can use their magic to resurrect others or themselves. This magic is very hard to accomplish, and requires the witch to channel of a lot of power. It is considered dark magic because it goes against the laws of nature, which ensures a balance-- all living things must die. This spell was first attempted by Jonas Martin to resurrect his son, Luka, after he had burnt to death. He chanted a spell from his grimoire, but he was not powerful enough, and it had no effect. It is also shown that only the most powerful among witches can achieve resurrection, even then with consequences unless the balance of nature is still maintained. * [[Emily Bennett|'Emily Bennett]] was able to resurrect Jeremy Gilbert after he was fatally shot by using her power alone. This is a significant feat, considering the aid of others needed to do such a thing. She was also able to create the Gilbert Rings, which can revive any human who is killed by a supernatural being. Emily was also able to save a dying child by giving it it's mother life force. Being able to do this with her own power is a testament to her strength. * , Spirit and Darkness]][[Bonnie Bennett |'Bonnie Bennett']] used this ability on herself, Elena, and Jeremy Gilbert as she harnessed the energy of 100 other witches, including her dead ancestors. She used this ability to resurrect herself when she faked her death during her first fight with Klaus. She later used the same spell Emily once used on a child to protect Elena from death at Klaus' hands; she channeled John Gilbert's life force into Elena, so that she would return to life, at the willing expense of John's. Later on, after Jeremy was accidentally shot and died, Bonnie accessed the power of a hundred witches in order to bring him back. This marked the first and only time a human being was resurrected directly by a witch's power. Bonnie also brought Atticus Shane back to life using expression magic by linking his life force to April Young. She later used the power of the Expression Triangle to temporarily drop the veil to The Other Side, which didn't quite resurrect the beings on the Other Side, but did give their spirits a corporeal form so they could interact with the living world like a living person. She also used three types of different magic to resurrect Jeremy again, except this time, she used opposing types of magic which created enough power to kill Bonnie, seeing as no human body could candle such power. Despite her death though, the spell proved to be a success. Following the Other Side's collapse and Bonnie's return from the Prison World, Alaric found a mystical talisman known as the Phoenix Stone, which can allow a witch to resurrect someone from the afterlife, despite the Other Side being gone. Shortly after, Bonnie resurrected both Oscar, a Heretic and Josette Laughlin, Alaric's dead wife by permanently connecting their souls to their bodies. * [[Esther|'Esther']] was also able to return to life, despite being dead for over 1000 years, through channeling the energy of the Bennett line of magic. When Abby Bennett died, this connection was broken and Esther died a few days later, though she later possessed her daughter, Rebekah as a ghost until she could once again bring herself back. * [[Qetsiyah|'Qetsiyah']] also used a powerful resurrection spell to bring herself back when Bonnie lowered the veil. Katherine also used a Traveler possession spell to take possession of Elena's body, in order to cheat death. * [[Sophie|'Sophie']], when completing the Harvest (a ritual based on sacrifices and resurrection of the offerings) performed a resurrection spell (The Reaping) to bring back the four girls sacrificed by channeling the power of Esther, but her spell was hijacked and manipulated into resurrecting four other witches instead of the chosen girls. Those witches/a warlock were Papa Tunde, Genevieve, Bastianna Natale and Céleste Dubois (who was revived by possessing Sabine Laurent). * [[Celeste|'Celeste']] used a form of possession in order to keep on living throughout the centuries after her death. She also performed a protection spell (similar to the one Bonnie used during her confrontation with Klaus) on herself during her confrontation with Davina. She also hijacked Sophie's Harvest ritual and used it's power to resurrect four other witches instead of the sacrificed girls. * Davina performed resurrection in order to bring back Mikael from the collapsing other side by channeling a Nexus Vorti and several dark objects. By drawing power from the listed power sources, she suffered no consequences at all. In Ashes to Ashes, Davina used the one time access to the full power of The Ancestors to try and bring back Kol, but inadvertently brought back Esther with interference from Klaus. * [[Markos|'Markos']] was brought back to life after 1,500 years, when several dozen Travelers sacrificed themselves by setting themselves on fire while casting a spell. The spell continued on after they died, and when they passed through the Anchor to get to the Other Side, it overwhelmed the Anchor so much that Markos was able to slip out from the other direction. Later on, Enzo, Tyler, Alaric, Stefan, Luke and Elena were all brought back to life using the same spell, after Damon and Elena killed dozens more Travelers and forced Liv to help them with the spell. * [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya Mikaelson']]' '''performed a resurrection spell on her brother Finn, by summoning his soul into his previously killed vessel. She performed this through the use of her pendant which acted as a talisman. This also marked the third time a resurrection spell was used without any connection to the other side. Immortal Atticus Shane claims that the true immortal, Silas, has the power to raise the dead. It was later revealed that his ability to raise the dead was not his ability at all, but rather a plan he wanted to accomplish by using a Bennett witch to break down the veil between the living world and the Other Side, which would essentially resurrect every dead supernatural being who resided there. Gilbert Rings Humans can return from the dead completely unharmed while wearing a magic ring. There were previously two rings passed down through the generations of Gilbert children, but after Esther melted one down to use the protection magic to make a white oak stake indestructible, it resulted in there being only one Gilbert ring left. These rings were created by Emily Bennett and Johnathan Gilbert, and were passed down through the Gilbert family. When the wearer of the ring is killed by a supernatural being, force, or entity, they return to life, even if the death itself wasn't supernatural (for example, being stabbed by a werewolf, or being hit by a car driven by a hybrid). Initially, the deceased human returns rather quickly, and are healed of all injuries. If they experience multiple deaths while wearing the ring, they begin to take longer to return, and their injuries take longer to heal. After too many deaths the rings can cause you to be infected with The Darkness which will cause the person to develop an alter-ego composed of the human's darkest impulses, such as in the case of Samantha Gilbert, who began killing fellow Founding Family members in 1912, and Alaric Saltzman, whose repressed hatred of vampires caused him to kill anyone who was helping vampires continue to live in Mystic Falls undetected. Consequences *'Vampire:' When a human is revived as a vampire, they must feed on human blood to finalize their return, and must feed on blood to sustain themselves. Once they've transitioned, they develop the usual weaknesses of a vampire, such as the inability to walk in sunlight, being burned and weakened by vervain, and being vulnerable to death by a wooden stake to the heart, decapitation, and heart extraction. *'Hybrid:' When a werewolf is revived as a hybrid, they must feed on human blood to sustain themselves, similar to a vampire. They also have a sire bond to their sire that forces them to be supernaturally loyal to them. They are also weakened by both vervain and wolfsbane, and can be killed by decapitation or heart extraction. *'Witch:' When a witch resurrects a human, the human is able to see the ghosts, particularly those the human was close to in life (though they can potentially see any ghost with practice.) But, are not able to physically interact with the ghosts, which can make the human feel lonesome, seem insane, or actually become insane. Examples of such humans are Jeremy Gilbert and Matt Donovan. When a witch uses magic to resurrect themselves, they are tied to the power that they used to resurrect themselves through a link, and if the link is broken, they will die. *'Gilbert Rings:''' At first there are no consequences, and the human will revive rather quickly. If they are continuously killed, they will take longer to revive each time they die. Eventually, it will break their psyche and cause them to go insane, and become murderous. They will develop a split personality and have no memory of what they did while their other personality was in control. Trivia *The only characters that have been revived without consequences are: **John Gilbert **Esther **Matt Donovan *Though Jeremy died a few times and was resurrected by the Gilbert Ring, he never displayed any negative effects like Alaric did *It is likely that reviving humans through witchcraft is easier than supernaturals through witchcraft. As all known cases of human revival required far less power and were much easier. However when it comes to supernaturals they need an enormous amount of power to do so and even then have failed at times. *According to Julie Plec, the other side can't be brought back.http://www.ew.com/article/2014/05/16/vampire-diaries-season-5-finale-postmortem * It is possible if a vampire wanted to be human a witch can put his or her spirit into a human body. *It's revealed once you die, you're permanently dead (apart from ancestral witch spirits and vampires in the phoenix stone) See also Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers